As the storm rolls in
by twilightshere
Summary: Have you seen my Bella? Since this storm hit, I can't find her! BPOV Have you seen my Edward? I can't live without him! After a terrible storm hits, what will Bella and Edward do to find eachother?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ok, I hope you guys really like this story! I think it will be really good. R&R as much as possible! Your reviews make me feel good and inspire me to write more. So, more reviews, the faster I'll update! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 1: Forecast

I watched the forecast on the T.V., snuggled in Edwards arms.

"…And tomorrow, Florida will be hit by a storm that may last a few days, this will include rain, wind that can reach up to 70 miles an hour, and possibly hail."

I looked up into Edwards sparkling topaz eyes that soon met mine. "Should we go back up to Forks?" I asked with a gentle voice.

He smiled crookedly. "No. I don't want to spoil our honeymoon. We'll stay here, just not go outside. It'll be fine, I won't let anything happen to you." He grabbed my hand and turned it, making my wedding ring sparkle. It was a medium sized crystal, with little diamonds around the gold that was formed in the circle to fit my hand. It was the most gorgeous wedding ring I've ever seen. "Do you want to go back up to Forks?"

"Well, no, only if you promise not to let this storm let anything happen to us,"

"Promise."

He rocked back onto the flower bed, causing me to rock back too. I kissed his lips tenderly, smelling his wonderful breath that sent chills down my spine. I wrapped my arms around his back and rested my head on his chest, breathing in and out. He stroked my hair. untangling the knots that crossed his pale fingers. In the middle of all this, there was a knock at our hotel door. "PIZZA!"

I got up from my hero and strode to the door. I opened the door and took the small cheese and onion pizza while Edward paid the man.

"You know," said the delivery man. "You better watch out for the storm that's coming. It should be a bad one,"

"Mhm. Thanks, but we'll be staying here in the Tallahassee Hotel. Thank you very much."

Delivery man shrugged. "Ok, suit yourself!" He turned around and walked away, stuffing money into his shirt pocket.

I took a seat at the table, looking out the window. The sky was a little darker than it should be. The sun wasn't out. Edward came and set down the pizza and took a seat too. I grabbed a piece and started eating. Edward was silent as I ate. I finished eating and checked what time it was. 10 o clock. I yawned. "Do you wish to sleep my love?"

"In a little, but lets go lay down," We laid in bed, watching Rock of Love. I laid on my left side, with Edward right next to me, arm wrapped around my waist. I looked him in the eyes. How can such a wonderful person be mine? He felt me looking at him and looked down, and smiled.

"Goodnight Bells," He kissed me on my forehead, brushing his way down to my lips. I giggled. I moved closer to him under the covers. He wrapped me around in his arms, and I drifted off to sleep.

Edwards POV

Beautiful Bella was snuggled close up in my arms as we watched the forecast together. The report said that there was going to be a giant storm, but I'm not worried at all because throughout my life, I've seen and been through tons of storms, I think I can handle another storm.

I listened to Bella's heart beat, knowing I will never have that and would take that away from her. Thinking of doing that spread a guilt sheet over my head. This is what she wanted. This is what she needed to stay happy. Bella looked up at me. I starred into her gorgeous eyes.

"Should we go back up to Forks?" asked Bella so soothingly.

"No. I don't want to spoil our honeymoon. We'll stay here, just not go outside. It'll be fine, I won't let anything happen to you."

I reached for my love's sweet hand, staring at the sparkling medium rock I had bought for her. I remember when she first saw this rock...

FLASHBACK

We were outside at night, with just a slight drizzle. We were walking along the side of the road hands locked together, going back to Bella's house. When we arrived there, I snuck into her window and waited on her bed. She came in and smiled.

"Oh Edward, I love you so much!"

"I love you too,"

She ran over and jumped on my lap. I cradled her in my arms, smelling her strawberry shampoo.

"Are you sure that you really love me?" I asked her.

"Of course!"

"Ok then," I lifted her up and set her down and got down in front of her. I'm sure her adrenaline rush was flowing. I reached into my pocket and revealed a black satin box. "Isabella Swan, most beautiful girl that I have ever seen in all of my existence," her eyes began watering. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If I don't I don't know what to do. You're everything that I ever wanted," I opened the box as I was on one knee. "Will you marry me?" She burst into tears and literally dove for me. Too bad she couldn't knock me down. She wrapped me in her arms and kissed me on my neck.

"Yes Edward! I would love to!" A smile eased over my face. I relocated her on my lap. I showed her the ring. Her face lit up with amazement. "Oh Edward! It's beautiful! How much did you spend on that?"

"Silly Bella, don't worry about that," We kissed each other with passion.

END FLASHBACK

Soon enough, Bella's pizza arrived just in the middle of us watching T.V. and me playing with her hair. I watched her eat. How could she eat that! It was covered in grease, cheese, onions… yuck. She looked at me when she was done and yawned. "Let's go to bed,"

We cuddled under the covers. I watched Bella fall asleep, she looked so serene . I kissed her head once more before turning back to the Weather Channel concerned. For some reason...I had bad vibes about this storm.

(So? How'd you like it? Please give this story a chance! I promise that the next chapter will be longer, more descriptive, and more exciting! But in order to SEE the new chapter, you must click that purple button right below this and REVIEW!)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ok, this is really depressing. I really want more reviews, I see a ton of people looking at it, but not reviewing it:( C'mon guys, I really need those reviews. This coming chapter I hope is longer. Remember...REVIEW!!!!…I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have so many things…school…volleyball…I have so much to do, it's hard to find places to update. Remember, I'll update as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 2: The Storm

Bella POV

That night I dreamt of Edward and myself in the meadow that first day he took me there. He was the most magnificent thing I've ever seen. His eyes sparkled, along with his shimmering skin that was breath taking to any being that could see. He strutted over to me, my body frozen with astonishment. He carefully lifted my hands and looked up at the sky as his the glittering went away. I followed his gaze. Dark, evil clouds were actually rolling in above us. I didn't really know what to say as the thunder started. I looked at Edward worriedly. He looked at me with incredible eyes that was filled of nervousness.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I said.

"No matter what Bella, I'll find you,"

"What? Edward, what do you mea-"

"I'll find you my love!"

"Edward, where are you going?"

"I don't want to go!"

"Then don't! Edward!"

"Bella!..."

I was woken up by Edward shaking my shoulders, tugging me by my wrists. I could tell that the atmosphere was dark, but that was probably because it was...I checked the clock...3:29AM. The TV was off, along with the other lights in the room. I couldn't really see anything except Edward's slight glow. As I came more awake, I heard a buzzing noise that was very subtle. My head flung as Edward pulled me under the bed as he started talking. "Bella, keep your head under my chest," he panicked. His hands shook as they forced my head beneath my chest for protection.

"Edward!"

He kissed me and looked me in the eyes. I couldn't see anything but his subtle glow. "I'm so sorry Bella. You were right, we should've gone back to Forks right away. I was being stubborn. I'm so sorry. I love you Bella! You'll always be in my heart, no matter what happens. I'll find you, I promise!"

"Edward, what's going on?"

"There's a hurricane outside. It's deadly, or at least that's what they said on the TV before the power turned off. They said that this is the worst hurricane ever recorded in the history books and stuff. Anyone who is caught in this is dead!"

I started trembling and I clutched his arms. I didn't want to be separated from him. I'd die. His arms stretched across me, holding the bed legs in place.

I heard fierce winds outside my window.

"Don't go, Edward!"

"I won't, baby!" I clutched him even tighter. I couldn't imagine a life without him. I know that the storm wouldn't kill him. He knew that too. It was me who was going to die. We both knew that. We were going to be separated for life...no, eternity. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping for the best. I started hyperventilating.

The noise outside was getting louder. I heard the tiles on the roof slowly starting too go. Crap, we were on the 3rd story of a 3 story hotel! I let out little sobs, I knew that it had to be breaking his heart, hearing me and seeing me like this, because it was his fault that we were stuck in this mess.

Everything turned chaotic when the roof came off. I couldn't' control my ear piercing screams, I thought I even heard Edward yelp a little. Tears steamed down my face...I stopped when I felt myself slipping away from my lover. "Bella noooo...!" was all I could hear from him before I left. I was too exposed to the hurricane, I slipped out from under him, leaving him dumbfounded under the bed.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, gasping for breath. I was twirling in the storm. I couldn't open my eyes. They were shut like glue. Every once an a while, something sharp would cut across my arms or legs. It hurt more because I was in shorts and a t-shirt. I didn't want to be cut up more within the storm. I wish I'd just die already. I couldn't bare it any longer. I had to see what was happening outside my eyelids.

I had to be at least 100 yards above the ground. Palm trees were torn down, roof's off of houses were blown away. I was literally flying. Objects were floating in the air also; tiles from roofs, woods, rags, trees, leaves...you name it, its there. I felt like the wicked witch of the west in The Wizard Of Oz, in the tornado that Dorothy saw outside her window. I was so scared. If Edward were here to comfort me, I'd be fine. But he wasn't. So I wasn't fine.

A looked around frantic. All I saw was a piece of sturdy brown ply wood coming my way. I couldn't duck or anything. It hit me right above my hairline. I went unconsciousness, leaving the storm to soon stop, and let all go to hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Ok, I was really impressed that people reviewed right away. As I said before, I'm sorry that I haven't got the time to update as much as I'd like. I try to work on it as much as I can though. I'm sorry that my chapters aren't that long. I'm trying to make them longer. Keep reading and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 3

BPOV

I woke up on the ground, laying under the boards, nails, dirt, filth. I coughed. I couldn't quite get up yet. My legs were covered with scratches and blood. My arms felt like rubber. I heard other people moving around me. People lived through this! I was one of those people! It took me now to realize that I was alive. Everything around me smelt like rusty nails. I tried to get up from this mess. It hurt. I uncovered the crap that lay on top of me. The first thing I saw was the people. Their faces were screwed up, blood on their body, hair messy. They were looking at the ground, searching for something. I watched them, they picked up simple things, like forks, or towels. Watching them, I noticed that they weren't looking for anything in particular. They were looking for things that could be useful to them, seeing how their lives are now destroyed. Including mine. Some man who looked like he was in his late 20's came up to me and made conversation. He was tall with dark curly brown hair. He didn't look too good because he had cuts on his body also.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"I think so, my body hurts though," He started uncovering me from the guck on me.

"Yea, we all got rattled up. Do you think anything is broken?"

"No, just cut up."

"Oh, you're a lucky one. A lot of the people out here are severely hurt or dead. I'm honestly shocked that storm didn't kill us all,"

"Me too," He uncovered me and helped me up. It felt good to get up. My head was spinning a little. I was getting woozy. I think I started swaying side to side. I smelt blood.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

"I don't do too good around blood. I get nauseous,"

"Oh, that's not too good, everybody out here at least as a little bit on them,"

I sighed as he looked me in the eye.

"I got to go. You be careful. People are dying like domino's out here,"

"Thanks. I will. I'll plug my nose out here so I don't smell anything. Thanks for all your help. Really. I'm lost right now. What city is this anyway?"

"I don't know. I was in Blountstown when it hit, I lost everything. My home, my friends, my family..."

"Yea, I know what you mean. I was on my honeymoon when it hit. I don't know where my husband is..."

"Ok, I really have to go. There's a bunch of stuff out here and you have to claim it. Good luck finding your husband..." He started walking away. "By the way," he shouted over his shoulder. "My name's Rick."

EPOV

Everything was silent until people woke up. I was pitting myself because I couldn't pass out or anything. So while everybody else was sleeping, I could only go over the clip again...and again...and again. I replayed it now.

Bella flew out from underneath me as I called her name in horror. She was in the air, around and around, tossed around by the wind like a football. My heart broke in 2...if it were still beating. I let go of the bed and let the storm carry me out. I felt all was gone when she went. I hated myself for not holding onto her. Yes, we would've both of been swept up, but I wouldn't of let her go. We would be somewhere, right now, if I held onto her. I mentally slapped myself as I clutched my knees. I was in the air. I was the other football now. I knew I was practically indestructible, so I didn't really care what happened to me. I put my head between my knees, preparing for the worst.

So now, I'm here with no where to go. No house. No friends. No family. No Bella. If I could cry I would send my tears down my face and let them find Bella. I just laid there. Until I heard people starting to moan. I had to help them. I got up. I looked fine, as usual. No blood. I couldn't bleed. People were going to get suspicious why I wasn't harmed. I had to fake it, so I walked with a fake limp over to a little girl on the ground crying. She looked like she was 6, maybe 7. She had long blonde hair that was tangled. Dirt was spread among her face as wiped the tears away. She had blood on her, just like everybody else. I could smell it. I resisted though. I'd have to. I squatted down towards the little girl.

"Are you ok?"

"Does it look like I am?"

"Hmph, do you know where your parents are?" her crying stopped as she shook her head.

"Do you hurt right now?" She nodded. "Ok, well, I need to keep moving because I lost someone too. Here, come with me," I scooped her up in my arms and she squirmed, so I released her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to come with you,"

"Oh, ok, you can stay here then," I started walking away. A few paces away, she called me to wait.

"Ok, I'll come with you. I'm scared Mr.,"

"Me too. It's ok though, I'll keep you safe,"

"Ok,"

"Ok, but right now, I have to help these other people. Do you think you can stay here?"

"Mhm."

I walked over to the other people, helping them get up and get going. They all smelled so good. I resisted. I passed by some corpse's. Those are the ones that didn't smell too good. Smelling. I could tract down Bella by smelling her scent! I raised my head in the air and tried to pick up her waft. Nothing. I blinked and tried again. Nothing. No, this couldn't be happening. Bella was so far apart, that I couldn't even get a subtle smell of her. I was never going to find her now. Even if I spend the rest of my vampire life, using all the resources I can, I'd still probably never find her.

(So what did you guys think? Review now!!! Just say good, bad, or medium if you don't got the time. Thanks a bunch! Oh, and by the way, I will start to speed up in my posting of the chapters. Things are FINALLY starting to get less chatoic so I have more time to write.)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm still really busy so I can't update as much as I'd like. :(.

Previously on...As the storm rolls in...

"Ok, I really have to go. There's a bunch of stuff out here and you have to claim it. Good luck finding your husband..." He started walking away. "By the way," he shouted over his shoulder. "My name's Rick."

Chapter 4

BPOV

I sat on a car part, thinking. Rick had left me so I was on my own for now. I kept thinking. There wasn't anybody out here that could help me. I still thought. I tried to put this situation into a math problem. If winds are 123 miles per hour, and dies down at a constant rate at 3miles per hour...oh, this was useless. I couldn't figure out where he would be. The Cullen family would come down here and search for me, but they'd never find me. I had no idea where I was.

I sighed as I got up from my stump. I looked around, more people were up and about then before.

There was a chopping sound from the sky, making it irresistible to not look at. I searched the sky, seeing the dark green helicopters hovering in the sky, tossing boxes that read FIRST AID across it with bold red letters. People cheered as the maneuvered their way towards the boxes. Dozens and dozens of boxes fell from the sky.

I scurried to a box that was falling. I carefully caught it in my hands and dropped it on the ground. I pried the lid open, finding bananas, a quart of water, band aids, gauze, cleanser and such in it. I took the cleanser kit and started wiping my legs. I put a fabric band-aid over a gash that wouldn't stop bleeding.

After pampering myself, i got up and walked around, ignoring the cries from around me, making my head dizzy. I wandered, I guess you could call it. I didn't really know what to look for, what to do. I grabbed another first aid kit on the ground and carried it with me. I peeled the sun yellow banana peel and ate it. It tasted very good.

I don't know how far I went before I saw him. Even though he had his back towards me, he was still mine. My beloved Edward. My adrenaline rush was screaming within me. I couldn't even speak I was so happy. I forgot to breath. Again. I ran over to him, wanting to throw my arms around his waist, smelling his leather scent that always stayed with him, I mostly wanted him to comfort me and tell me everything was going to be ok. That's all I wanted to hear because I knew it wouldn't be. Nothing would be. Running, running at full speed towards my soul mate, I tripped. _Typical Bella, _I thought. _Always falling when you want or need something..._I quickly picked myself up, breathing heavily, choking on the air. I leapt for my love, leapt for my life. I landed on his back, because the whole time he was bent over picking stuff up on the ground. I wrapped my arms around him. I squeezed him so tight, I knew it wouldn't hurt him. I was ecstatic that I'd found him. I waited for him to say, "It's ok now," but he didn't. All I heard was him say was ow. Ow? I was hurting him. HOW was I hurting him? He was a vampire...I wasn't supposed to hurt him. "Edward?" I softly spoke, loosening my grip on him, sliding off of him until I backed up a few steps, realizing that I had a mini crowd hovered around us to see if one of us in this hell hole has found someone; probably because no one has. He slowly, very slowly, turned around. His bronze hair was stiff, his body was weak, his pants were ripped up into shreds. I can say that I was quite surprised when he turned around.

His face was bleeding above his eye. I felt the rage and fury within me, tears swaying up to my eyes. My fists balled up, my body stiffened, I'm pretty sure that everybody there saw the smoke coming out of my ears and nose. Vampires can't bleed.

"No, I'm sorry lady. I think you're confused with someone else, my name's Harry." his voice was crackly, not velvety smooth like Edward's voice always is.

Small tears dropped down my face at first. "I'm very sorry, Ma'am." I couldn't speak. All I could do was nod.

I turned away, away from all the people gawking at us. I was humiliated. I was embarrassed. I had no one to sadly share this moment with. I'm alone still. Alone.

I got far enough from everybody where they couldn't hear me. I climbed in the trunk of an old crimson red pick up truck. I curled up into a ball, hands covering my legs, and cried. I cried knowing that he wasn't hear with me, that I didn't know where he was, that I wasn't sure if I'd ever see him again. I mainly cried because, I was still alone in this now dark, empty world.

EPOV

I sighed as I walked around. I didn't want to be stuck with a little girl that would probably be nagging. I was too frustrated that I couldn't get a scent of Bella. This was so aggravating. No one around here has seen her. Ah, this was so frustrating. I helped people here and there, but I never went away from the little girl. I rubbed my temples in frustration. I went back to the little girl.

"C'mon, we have to keep moving."

"Ok..." she sighed. I was quite nervous about having her with me. She might discover that what I really am. If I don't get blood, for a very long time, I need to feed. I'm frightened that she may have to be my only option. I need to get her back to her parents now.

"Tell me when you see someone you know...I need to find someone also. So when you fin-"

"CASSY!!!" she screamed at an ear splitting voice.

A brown headed girl, maybe 16 turned her head towards us. Her skin was smooth and her chestnut eyes were soft. Her sharp eyes were caught on me.

"Kristen!" she yelled back. The little girl, apparently Kristen, fled to Cassy's arms that were stretched open to embrace her in a hug.

Kristen burst out crying. Cassy rubbed her pale hands down her hair.

She suddenly looked at me. _Wow. He's hot...he must be a God...saving a little girl like this and being soo...hot!_ I couldn't help but going into her thoughts. I better make sure that she knows that I'm already happily taken. I walked over to her, she stood up, holding Kristen in her arms.

"Hello," I politely said. "My name's Edward Cullen."

"Hey," she responded. I shook her hand. _OH MY GOD! Did he really just shake my hand. He must have the hots for me! Oh no, I'm acting like a little kindergartener with her first crush! Oh, did I just mentally slap myself?_ Wow. She had a lot going through her mind.

"Kristen, apparently, has stuck with me the whole time. I don't know where we are though. By the way..." I was going to bring up Bella, but her thoughts were way too loud. _OH MY GOD! IS HE GOING TO ASK ME OUT!? I knew he liked me. It must be my amazing hair._ She flipped her hair and smiled at me.

"Go on..."

"Have you seen Isabella Swan? She's about your height..." I started describing her. _Oh no! He already has a girlfriend. Now I don't even have a partner through this mess! Thank God that no one can hear my thoughts..._I blocked out the rest of her thoughts as best as I could, already feeling guilty for even tuning in.

"Uh, no I haven't. Sorry," she mumbled at the ground.

"Oh, ok." All hopes lost...again. "Well, if you see any Bella's around here. can you tell her that Edward is near and I miss her?" I hope she didn't think I was rubbing in that I was taken...I couldn't go back into her mind.

"Yeah, sure thing." She shook her head sadly at the ground. "Sure thing..."

I turned around and quickly sped walked through this junk yard to get away from her. I couldn't break that sweet girl's heart anymore. I came to a stop at a broken tree stump and sat my bottom on it. Sure, I was alive, but what if Bella wasn't. What if I could never find her again? If I could do something…anything to do so, I would; but I can't. So I'll just have to do my best.

**A/N: Ok, so I am truly sorry I haven't updated. It's not fair to my fans and I know that. I hope that you know that I'm honestly sorry. Ok, so when you're reviewing...answer this question. I can update a lot more if their shorter chapters. So, if you want long chapters, they will take long. If you want quick chapters, they won't be that packed w/ information. Really sorry. But let me know ok?**

**Again, SORRY.**


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on...As the Storm rolls in...

I got far enough from everybody where they couldn't hear me. I climbed in the trunk of an old crimson red pick up truck. I curled up into a ball, hands covering my legs, and cried. I cried knowing that he wasn't hear with me, that I didn't know where he was, that I wasn't sure if I'd ever see him again. I mainly cried because, I was still alone in this now dark, empty world.

Chapter 5

BPOV

I don't know how long I was moping for...but it was dark when someone came up to me. People had passed but I bet they thought I was a cry baby for doing this. I couldn't' help myself though.

"Are you ok?" I slowly lifted my head up. I was such a baby for sitting here. I should've been looking for Edward. He probably would've found me by now...this was a disaster.

I looked at the man-no, teenager who had spoken to me. He had sandy brown hair that went to his eyes. He had some freckles scattered among his face. His face was bony and...handsome...? He looked very strong with his muscular arms. He looked like he could have a fiery personality, but when he spoke to me, I could tell that everything was going great for him...except this mess. His elegant satin voice was soothing. I probably looked like an idiot just sitting there.

I shook my head, making my hair fall into my grubby face. An awkward frown wiggled and squirmed across his face. He looked disappointed, yet unsurprised. He clicked his tongue to make a tisking sound.

"C'mon. You shouldn't be in back of a trunk. You need to get up."

"No...I have no where to go, I don't even have my Edward..."

He looked at the muddy ground, seeing right through it. He lowered part of the trunk and sat on it. He was being awfully friendly. "Listen..." Was he going to give me a pep talk or something? "My name's Scott. I'm lost also, duh. Well, I lost from my girlfriend, Colleen, also. I have an offer for you though..." An offer? What was going on?

"What are you, a salesman!?" I screeched. "WE'RE LOST AND EVERYTHING WE EVER LOVED IS GONE!" My fury rose in me like a roller coaster. I rolled over on my other side away from him. I didn't want him to see how red my face was getting. He heavily sighed.

I propelled upward when he put his hand on my shoulder. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME AGAIN! IF YOU DO, WHEN I FIND EDWARD HE'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" I turned and jumped off the truck, landing hard on my feet. I stormed away, my face strawberry red, without even looking back.

"Wait!" he bellowed.

I didn't look back. I groaned when I heard him running to catch up. I jumped in front of me, blocking my only path. He was quite fast.

"Listen, I'm sorry about touching you. You just looked like you needed sympathy. I was wrong. Can't we just talk real quick?"

"What's there to talk about?!"

"The offer!"

I knew that he would keep bugging me until I listened. I crossed my arms to cover what was mine. "What do you want," I finally said.

"Ok," he smiled boldly. "I was in a hotel in...can't remember...but when the storm hit, I thought that everybody would be wiped out for good. Apparently not. Well, I landed maybe a mile or so South of here. I walked. While I was walking, I met a guy, maybe my age-"

"What IS your age?"

"Seventeen."

"Go on."

"Well, his name was Max, after talking for a little bit, we decided that we should stay together, instead of being lost. We kept walking, and when the helicopters came, we ran into another teen named Natasha. She joined our 'clan', I guess you could call it. Well ,we kept on dragging along to see anything. A help center, food, water, anything. It hasn't come yet. All of us also lost someone in this tragedy. We have all talked a long time and we're good friends. Over time, between these last couple days, we've been gathering members. We call ourselves, the Survivors. I know, it's corny, but it's good enough. So, as you've probably figured out by now, I want you to join the Survivors."

My eyes popped open. I didn't quite think of him asking me to join with them. "I want to meet everybody first. How much people are there so far?"

He smiled as he nodded. "OK, there're 6 of us; Natasha, Max, myself, Tori, Joey, and Johnny." Ok, so there were 2 girls and 4 boys.

"When can we meet them?"

"Now, if you want..."

I nodded. He beckoned as he turned away and strutted over to his 'people'. I followed.

They were sitting down, drinking water from the aid boxes, chattering in a low hushed tone. "Hey you guys. This is...?" He looked at me embarrassed. "What's your name?"

"Bella."

"This is Bella. She wishes to meet you guys before she joins us. I gave her a little fright when I first talked to her,"

They stood up and looked me over. I bet that they already agreed on taking me in, but they didn't seem like it. They nodded to Scott.

Scott slapped his hands, rubbing them together. "Ok, I'm gonna go to the...bathroom. You guys can talk while I'm gone." He winked at me before he left, leaving me with everybody.

"Um, hi." I sheepishly said.

"Hey," they all said.

"I'm Tori." she came up and shook my hand. Tori had beige blonde hair and skin a few tones darker than mine. Her hands were cold and fidgety. Her legs, exposed by her pajama shorts, were cut up, not as bad as other people though. "I think you'll like it with us. You should join." I shrugged as the next person spoke.

"Hey, I'm Joey." He had curly steel colored hair. He was pretty short.

"Hey," I smiled at him. I felt a connection with Joey as I shook his hand.

Soon enough, I met everybody. Natasha had a mix of vermilion red and ginger brown hair. Max had jet black hair. Johnny was shyer than the rest of the group. He probably joined last. He probably joined so that he wouldn't be alone. So far, I could sense that we'd be the outcasts for a little bit.

"So, do you think you'll stay with us?" questioned Natasha.

I pondered the idea. I wouldn't be alone. I'd feel a little better, I guess...maybe they could help me find Edward. I had to take any precaution to find him. Anything. "Yea, I think I will."

Right then, as if on cue, Scott came back. He was really cute. Of course, not as cute as my lover. "So, the decision is..."

"Yes."

"Alright!" he shouted and jumped for joy.

EPOV

Cassy was very nice, but I couldn't stay with her. I couldn't stay with anyone. It was too dangerous. Way too dangerous. I am a vegetarian. I will stay one. I started running now. I was loosing my mind. So many questions were erupting in my head. Where was my Bella? When would I find her? How long will it take to find her? What is Carlisle and everybody doing now? Is my sweet Bella ok? Is someone taking care of her!? My head hurt and I got a little dizzy. I wasn't running vampire speed. Not now at least. I ran a good normal pace, for my body wasn't in pain nor injured. How long has it been? 1 hour? 2hours? I've been running for so long, yet I wasn't tired. Shocker. My legs were at a good pace. I've probably ran 6 miles non stop, no problem what so ever.

I soon saw a small building that was still standing. A few bricks were missing. It was worn down, used. Old. Anyhow, I darted inside. Lots of people were there. I squirmed into the commotion.

This was a place to make flyers. I saw others writing down names, telling them to meet them somewhere.

_Oliva Smith_

_Meet me at the North side of town_

_I miss you_

_Evan_

That was on one flyer. I got the idea. When you were done, you had to post it up on a board with a push pin provided. I started writing.

_Bella Cullen._

_I love you so much. _

_Stay here. Don't go anywhere._

_Yours truly, Edward_

I thought that was the best thing to say. She'd stay here. I'd come back. Happily ever after. I hope. I danced my way over to the board and shook my head and went back to the table to get a colored pencil. There were so many cards, that no one could possibly see their name. I had to make mine stand out. I drew a shiny, flashy wedding ring on mine, and in the background was ribbons. I prayed that she'd see it. It was all I could do. I posted mine to about her eye level. Knowing her, she'd just look eye level. I inhaled sharply, even though I didn't need to. Something made me stop. Their was a special scent in the air. At first, I couldn't identify it. I knew it wasn't Bella's; I could find hers right away if she was near. What WAS that smell? I decided to follow it.

I maneuvered my way around the uneasy crowd. It got stronger as I followed it. My head was down, I don't' know why though. I ran into someone.

I looked up. This was the strongest scent. They looked like they were trying to find a scent also. My scent. I shook my head in disbelieve. He also did. He had tawny hair, rounded chin, clear skin. His eyes were a faint ruby red. There wasn't the slightest hint of injury on him. Just like me. He was a vampire. He knew I was one also. We could smell it. We eyed each other for what seemed like eternity, but in reality, 5 minutes.

"Come," he finally said. I was obedient and followed. He lead us to the back of the building. His glowing skin was a deep platinum white.

"Are you a...?" He questioned me. He didn't have to finish the question. I knew what he was going to say.

I nodded with amazement. "And you?

"Yea." I guess you can say we both didn't know what to speak of.

"I supposed that we should introduce ourselves. I'm Edward Cullen. You are..."

"Edward Cullen?!" his voice rang astonishment. "I've heard of you."

"Really?"

"Yea, you stopped all those vampires last year. With Victoria. Then the Voultri came. Wow. Did you actually work with _dogs_?"

I didn't know that a lot of people knew about this. "Uh, yea. I could say it was quite an experience..."

"Nice job man. I'm Andrew Azure. You can call me Drew though," We were going to get along. "Are my eyes red?" He was suddenly serious, nervous.

I peered into them. "Yea, but it's subtle though. How 'bout mine?"

He crept up closer. "It's getting there..."

"We need to feed. Before anybody finds out."

"Agreed. Where should we go?"

"While I was running, I think there was a forest."

"Let's go. We'll talk in the forest."

We ran into the forest, complaining that it was taking forever the whole way because we couldn't run our speed of choice. We got to the forest. Half of it was broken down. "What were we thinking!? Do you really think that animals would be out here?"

"Well...I'm...not...a...vegetarian." he said, with his head turned the other way. I was stunned.

"Oh. Ok well...I'm not."

_What!? I can't eat them? Drats. He's probably right though...it wouldn't be safe for all of us. Gah! I'll just have to wait..._He didn't know that I could read minds.

"Lets go this way and see if theres anything."

We chatted for a long time. I told him about Bella and how shes missing. About how we were on our honeymoon. About how this was all my fault. He said that I shouldn't punish myself for natures doing. He would never understand how I sadly criticize myself if bad things happen to Bella. He told me that he lost Megan Ross, his vampire lover, and they also can't find eachother. We also both thought it was strange that we were the only vampires in miles...that we could identify at least. It wasn't too long before we stumbled upon a human, slowly dieing.

"This is terrible!" cried Drew.

"Indeed." the old lady was crumpled up on the ground like an old piece of paper. It looked like some of her bones were broken.

He looked at me with inviting eyes. He wanted her. I looked down at the poor lady. And nodded. He carried her to where no one could see us. First, we knocked her out so she wouldn't feel any more pain. We checked our surrondings once more, then feasted. I was a disgrace to the Cullens. I was ashamed of what I did. 82 years of never tasting human blood. Gone.

However, it was so tasty. It was like wine, or punch, with liliacs. I couldn't even descibe how good it was...magnificent! Oh, how I longed for the taste. I knew that this would be the only person I could feed on. I needed the blood and she was in agony. We both benfit. At least...that what I told myself. Drew didn't have any hard feelings for her. Of course he wouldn't. _Oh, oh this is so good. I'm so glad Edward joined me in this dinner time. Mwahahaha..._What was up with him?! Oh well. I was sucking when nothing else came out. We drained her. I couldn't believe it. I dropped her, falling to my shaking knees.

"Whoa! Dude, you don't look to good. Are you ok?"

"Um, yea," I couldn't quite talk yet. "I don't think I should've done that."

"Dude, its fine. She was in so much pain. You have no idea. You did the right thing. Really." I nodded as we went off again. I wasn't quite sure where we were going. I need to go away from her.

I swallowed hard running again. I had never liked feeding on humans. Obviously, I went 82 YEARS of not doing it. But tasting her blood...I liked that taste...of human blood.

**A/N: Ok, so some of you may say "How could you Edward!?" But don't worry, its all part of the story. Hey, did you guys like that my story came out quick and its LONG!? It's the longest chapter I've ever written. Ok, so press that little button and review this chapter!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm glad that you like my story! Keep reviewing. Your reviews make my heart sing 'halleluiah!'**

Previously on...As the Storm Rolls In...

"So, do you think you'll stay with us?" questioned Natasha.

I pondered the idea. I wouldn't be alone. I'd feel a little better, I guess...maybe they could help me find Edward. I had to take any precaution to find him. Anything. "Yea, I think I will."

Right then, as if on cue, Scott came back. He was really cute. Of course, not as cute as my lover. "So, the decision is..."

"Yes."

"Alright!" he shouted and jumped for joy.

Chapter 6

BPOV

I'd have to admit; I'm pretty happy I joined the Survivors. They were pretty cool actually. Scott still seemed a little embarrassed of how he'd scared me, but a pretty decent guy. Natasha, Tori and I got plenty of girl time.

"So, like, what do you guys think are the most important qualities in a guy?" Tori brought up one day.

"Hm, well, I think honesty and...a good pen-"

"Natasha!" I shouted, hitting her playfully in the arm.

"What? I was being honest. Maybe a guy likes that in a girl!" We all had a laughing fit for no absolute reason.

A lot of days were like this. We'd just hang back and relax, while the guys were off doing...come to think of it, what WERE they doing? Who knows. They always brought back news and food. Probably sucking up to us. Ha. On some of the days, it was the opposite. We were doing all the looking and such and the guys hung back. There were those few days that all of us did nothing. Johnny and I...each day we were beginning to fit in. I knew that he never felt a sense of belonging...he told me one time.

"So what's your deal?" I had asked him when everybody else was out.

"Excuse me?" He was very polite, his bouncy locks of honey hair brushed into his eyes like he was a model or something. The brisk breeze wasn't helping his hair not sway with the breeze.

"Why are you so...odd? Like, not in a bad way, you never really talk or anything. You kind of just go with the flow..." I wasn't sure if he knew what I was talking about.

He shrugged his shoulders. "What's it to you?"

"Can I not be curious?" Oh, that was a good line. Ha.

He looked past my face, though he was still looking in it. He saw something more than just meets the eye. Maybe that I really cared. "A long time ago, in middle school, I had no friends. I'd eat alone, work alone, I was always alone. The kids from there always told me that I had no sense of belonging, that I was just a waste of space. It lowered my self esteem. A lot. I found myself dreading each and every day I had to go to school. When I got home each day, I'd go up in my room and read. I read plenty of good books. I never had anybody to talk to though. My parents were always out, and like I said before, I had no friends." He paused, scanning my face. "Well, one day in freshman year, a girl came up to me and started talking to me. Her name was Ashley. We walked together in the halls and stuff, so we even went out. When people heard about that, people started teasing her and calling her the worst names. She couldn't take it anymore. She said that we were over. She was the only girl that I had truly loved because she wasn't afraid to be my friend. After that, people went back to their regular routines; ruining my life. They told me that no body would ever love me." He cut himself short, saying to much. "Never mind. Anyway, so when Scott and everybody asked me to stay with them, I was shocked. I didn't think anybody would want _me! _So I guess that's why I'm kind of shy and the outcast..."

"Awww!" I gave him a warm and loving hug. I felt so bad for him! "Don't worry, I can tell you that none of us think that here, Ok?"

He hesitated. "Ok."

EPOV

_I swallowed hard running again. I had never liked feeding on humans. Obviously, I went 82 YEARS of not doing it. But tasting her blood...I liked that taste...of human blood._

Drew was next to me the whole time. "Dude!" he would shout. I needed to cool off.

"I just feel so awful!"

"Man, that's what we do, we need to feed. The circle of life," he said, drawing a circle with his hands. "Remember that?"

"That might be for you but not for me! I was a mistak-"

"Don't say that! None of us should ever say that. We should be proud of what we are!" he didn't see how this was affecting a vegetarian.

"I just need to cool off..." I ran into a screwed up car while Drew waited outside. I never had this feeling in my life. I felt clammy...isolated. Hungry.

It was only a little before I think I was ready again. I strode over to Drew. I didn't need to say anything about how I was acting because I knew he'd understand. Or would he?..._Wow. Can he freak out anymore? Gee...I wonder what's up with him...or his powers..._

Then it hit me. Powers. I knew Drews. No wonder I gave into eating her so quickly. He could manipulate anything at his will!

I slowly stepped back from him. "You..."

"What?" he looked very dumbfounded.

"You made me do it!"

"Dude, you did that yourself." He grinned evilly at me.

"No, you can manipulate people! How could you! I thought we were friends!"

"We are friends! And whoever said that I could manipulate things?"

"I know that's true Drew," by now, humans started looking at us insanely. I drew closer to him. "Listen. I can't stay by you if you are going to act like that. That's NOT my way. I'm very disappointed in you. I thought you had my back..."

He heavily sighed. "I'm sorry. You're right. I can't feed with someone watching me...its awkward. I know I shouldn't of done that-"

"But now I have the cravings for humans!" I sighed. I had willpower…

I can resist. I resisted Bella. I resisted her blood even when I couldn't any longer. I resisted when I had the perfect chances. I could resist this mess Drew had me under. "If you ever do that again, I will ripe you to shreds. Got it!?"

"Got it..." We walked in silence for the rest of the way. We kept walking before we saw someone with something we needed. A cell phone.

"Cell phones! Cell phones! Make a call to someone you know outta state!" they were screaming. People were crowed around the area. I headed over there also.

"One cell phone please," I felt like I was ordering fast food. "Do we keep them?"

"No, sorry. You must give it back," the care-giver said, handing me a pink razor cell phone. I dialed up the person I needed to talk to, to help me out of this disaster, and find my Bella.

**A/N: ok, yea, pretty short, but it needs to end here in order for me to get to the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yeah, I know this chapter is really short, but it's as long as it needs to be. It leads into the next chapter. Review my wonderful reviewers!! I love you!**

Chapter 7

ALICE POV

Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and I were in the living room talking about Edward and Bella.

"I hope their having a good time in Florida," said Esme.

"I'm sure they are. We sent them at a rainy period. They should be swimming and such indoors where the sunlight can't get them...even if it weren't raining." I chirped in.

"I'm just happy Edward found someone. He seemed so...lost." added Carlisle. "Oh!" he shouted. His cell phone ran in his pocket. "Hold on...it's unidentified number. One minute." He stepped into the kitchen.

"Shhh," said Emmett. We all used our vampire hearing to hear what was happening.

"No...who's this...Edfard? Who's Edfard? Oh, _Edward,_ how's your trip?...I can't understand you...what? No...get out...nuh uh!...for real?...Gee...seriously?" how many things can be happening!? "Yea...we'll be down soon." We heard the phone click shut and he walked into the room.

"Pack your bags guys. We're heading to Florida."

ESME POV

I loved family talks. I think they really bring us together as a..._family._ It doesn't matter if we were talking about Edward and Bella, which we were. Oh, I missed them so much! We were just talking and such when Carlisle got a phone call by an unidentified number. He excused him self and brought it into the kitchen.

I've never heard someone say so much without saying anything. All we heard were No...get out...really? Oh, that was annoying. I think it was Edward. I hoped everything was alright...

Carlisle came into the room, tall and worried. "We're going to Florida," he announced. Oh, I hoped he was alright.

JASPER POV

Sitting on the comfy couch, Alice, the most beautiful and perky girl I have ever met, was sitting on my lap when Carlisle came in and said were going to Florida. Oh Edward, what have he gotten himself into? Honestly, he's on his _honeymoon. _I felt Rosalie tense up at the thought of rescuing Bella and Edward. I used my special powers and relax her. She shot me an evil grin. Everybody else felt like this was going to be a disaster, which it probably was going to be. "Well?" said Carlisle. "Let's go! Up up up!"

We all groaned. Again, Bella and Edward was in danger.

EMMETT POV

We boarded the plane. People told us that we were crazy for going down there. We ignored them. Carlisle told us the details on the phone. There was a hurricane and everybody's hurt. That's the encapsulated version. This was pretty serious, but I still thought that it was pretty funny that Bella got herself into trouble, in _Florida_! Rosalie grumbled the whole way there. Of course, we got 1st class and that was pretty sweet!

I listened to my music the whole time, trying to drown out Rosalie's complaining towards Bella. God, she didn't like that girl!

ROSALIE POV

This was so unfair that we had to go down to Florida to rescue that menace and Edward. She was such a little brat, ah! Although, when we got off the plane in Tallahassee, I'd have to say I pitied every person in site. Everything in miles was destroyed. I'm sure about 100 miles was better, though. Everything was a disaster here. A tragedy. Everyone was torn up. Crooked, bent, shaped, everything. I've never seen anything like i before. This was hard to take in.

I put my arms around Emmett to 'protect' me. He gladly embraced me back. You couldn't even see the ground here. I was shocked. I suddenly felt the need to help Bella, strangely though. We walked through this mess.

"Where are we supposed to find them?" I questioned. I actually wanted them out of here ASAP.

"Well, when Edward called, he said that they got separated. They can't find each other. Edward said he thinks he was blown east 4-5miles from the hotel they were at. That's the hotel," he pointed at what used to be a building "So we need to head that way."

"What about Bella?" asked Alice. Carlisle pondered the idea.

"Do you guys think we should split up?" he asked us.

"Well, how would we find each other again?" asked Jasper. He rubbed his temples. This stress over here was probably killing him now.

"Hm...let's meet back here every 2hours and tell anything. Ok?"

We all agreed. "Ok, who wants to go find Edward and who wants to find Bella?"

Over time, we agreed that Jasper, Alice, and Esme will find Bella and Emmett, Carlisle and myself will find Edward. Jasper really should go with to find Bella because she's probably having a nervous breakdown. Carlisle kissed Esme good-bye and we were off.

CARLISLE POV

We ran. Not vampire speed. But close enough to make it look like we were the fastest runners in America. We didn't want to see, or smell, the dying people around us. That was our motivation for running. It took us forever to find anything. We still didn't. They must've traveled because there was no vampire scent. Hopefully, if Edward has come to his senses, he'll call my number again and tell us something more...I wonder how Esme's doing...

**A/N: Hey guys. If you go to my profile, I posted the characters I think should play whom in the movie. In the next chapter, you can tell me your opinions!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks ****jagadeesanenator** **for reviewing...and saying what you said. I clarify that in the beginning.****  
**

Chapter 8

EPOV

What was taking Carlisle so long? I called 2 days ago...It's been a week or so since the hurricane. And yet, still no Bella; I was starting to worry. Could Bella really live out here? What if she was...dead? I shivered away from the thought. Drew and I also weren't having a good time like we should've been before he manipulated me. I'd never forget that.

"I don't know when their coming," I argued with him one day.

"But you talked to them! Didn't they say they'll be here soon or something at the least?" he was getting impatient.

"Yeah, he said that he'll be here soon but its been 2 whole days. I don't know where they are! Hm? If you're getting so fussy, why don't you suggest something!"

"Fine! Let's go back to the cell phone spot we were earlier. It's maybe a mile away!" we were both screaming. I started running angrily away from him. I was pretty angry because I hadn't thought of it. It was so simple. Wow. I'm smart (not).

We arrived there. Not as many people were there...the cell phone place was closing soon. I asked for a cell phone again.

"Carlisle!" I said when the connection was connected. "Where are you!?"

"We're 3 miles east of your hotel! Just like you said!"

"Carlisle! Why are you shouting?"

"It's pretty noisy over here!" Oh...

"I can't find you."

"I can't find you either!"

"What are we going to do?"

"Keep looking!" Thank goodness...Carlisle was the one who always had faith in things. He had faith that he was going to find us. Phew...

"What about Bella?"

"Alice, Jasper, and Esme went for her!" Thank God. Smart thinking.

I had to come to my conclusion. The smart one. The right one. The one that would help all of us fairytale members.

"Carlisle, you need to go back up to Forks,"

"What?"

"YOU NEED TO GO BACK UP TO FORKS! I BET YOU'RE SURE HUNGRY," I carefully used my words as for the people around me could hear everything. "AND YOU NEED YOUR REST. COME BACK WHEN YOU CAN!"

"No, I can't leave you all here!"

"Carlisle, don't be stupid. GO!" I snapped the phone shut. Turning around to face Drew

"What was that about?" asked Drew. I explained to Drew about them being vampires also. About them needing to feed before it's too late. I shot him a glare when I said that. I closed my eyes in defeat. I shook my head. Lately, all I could do was think about Bella. How she looked...how she smelt...her clumsiness...I needed to find her.

For the past hour, all we did was walk. Drew and I stayed together. If one of our mates came across, we agreed that we could go our separate ways. For now, this was best. I sighed as we kept moving. This was best.

CARLISLE POV

I was stunned when Edward told me to back up to Forks. I guess that we _should_, but no one would want to. Our eyes would grow red, and our hunger would thrive, more and more. I bet there's not even an animal out here. I suppose he was right. I knew it would be hard. Leaving Edward and Bella stranded back here...

Boarding the plane, after everybody complaining to me about how we needed to find them, we arrived back in Forks in a short period of time. We all went hunting. It felt good, by the way.

I was in my study, searching why we couldn't even pick up a scent of them. Vampire scents are a lot different than human scents, so I don't see why we still couldn't find them.

Then I saw something. I dropped my reading glasses, stumbling backwards out of my chair. No...this couldn't be it.

..._When surrounded by too much scent of homo sapiens blood, the vampire blood may be unable to process scent to give off..._

Translation: Too much human blood, we can't smell vampire blood.

I shook my head, thinking of a way to get them home.

BPOV

The jet black sky was out tonight, showing off it's shimmering, sparkling stars. We had a small fire going, we burned the substances around us that had no point of existence anymore. The nights were getting brisker. That's why we needed fires. I missed Edward more and more...each second, each minute. I wondered where he was, what he was doing, how he was. I couldn't bare a life without him, so that's why I tried to blockade all the negative thoughts that approached my mind. It was one night that I missed Edward so terribly, I couldn't stop thinking of him.

Tori, Natasha and I were all cuddled up next to each other, while the guys on the other side. Later in night they'd join the outside of the our line, which was Natasha and Tori on the outsides, because the nights were just too bone-chilling. I especially requested that I not be by the boys because deep down, it felt like cheating while I was already married. Married…oh God did I need to find him now.

Tonight, we were telling our stories, when the storm hit. Joey just started telling his.

"My family and I, and of course my girlfriend Nikkie, where staying at a hotel, not that far from the Tallahassee hotel," he shot me a glance. "We all went to bed. My parents in one bed, my brother and I in the other, and Nikkie and my sister in the last. Nikkie was like family. It was at 3:29 A.M, when we were erupted by thrashing winds, icy droplets of rain, and the eye of a tiger through a hurricane." He made dramatic motions with his hand. I couldn't get the mental picture out of my head of the night that Edward and I were separated. It was too much. "We all started panicking. No one knew what to do, and, As the Storm Rolls in, we all thought we were doomed." As the Storm Rolls in. Those words were too much for me. I couldn't take it anymore.

My emotions couldn't stay tamed any longer.

I sprang up from between my friends, causing them to fall over. "I'm sorry," I managed to mumble out, wiping a falling tear drop. I went and crouched behind an object, shivering, not sure of what it was. It started out as a sob. Then a cry. Then hysteria. Luckily no one followed me. I knew they were talking about me. I didn't care though. I needed Edward. I needed his kiss, his hug, his charming words. I don't think that I could make it. I cried my eyes dry. Every tear had a memory of Edward. I released them, but his picture didn't go away. How bad I wanted him right now. I needed to be wrapped in his slender long arms, be kissed by the lips of an angel, be held by my almighty God. I needed him. I don't know how long I was going to last.

20, maybe 30 minutes had gone by of pure crying before I went back to camp. When Natasha and Tori saw me coming, they bounced up and dragged me back to the place I'd cry before.

At first, they didn't say anything. All they did was hug me. It felt good, getting a hug. I only wanted Edward's right now.

Tori cupped my face in her hands and softly spoke to me. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Edward."

"Oh, you miss him a lot, don't you?" I nodded.

"I-I really miss him. I need t-to find him soon. I honestly d-don't know if I can live without h-him."

They looked at me silly. "Bella honey, you and I both know that isn't possible," Sure, they could say that. I lived, barely, through it before.

"No, you don't understand. I've been in pain like this before. You have no idea how badly it hurts. They only way I started getting through it was from my best friend Jacob," Jacob, I wanted him here to comfort me like he had so many moons ago. "He's the best. I still didn't heal though. And when I saw Edward again, all my emotions came. You don't know what it's like, it was like i was...dying. Each day out here...it's just going to get worse, the pains going to go deeper and it won't go away." The pain was mostly in my heart. A fire was in my chest, burning everything in sight. Edward was my water, my hose to put out the fire. If he wasn't here to do it, it wouldn't go away.

After a little bit, we went back to camp, and I fell into a exhausted sleep, feeling the fire grow higher and higher.

TORI POV

"So what's up with her?" asked Scott, his hair covering his eyes, breath seen in the midst of the night.

"She misses Edward so much." I answered. I looked around camp. Scott and I were the only one's awake. Natasha had fallen asleep on Bella and Joey, Joey by Johnny. I sat on the other side of Bella, Max was to my right. Scott stood directly in front of me. He leaned with great posture on the beat up car that made our circle.

"What was that long speech she gave you about?" He walked around the fire, taking a spot diagonal to me. I bet he didn't want to sit in front of me because that would stop the heat waves that touched my skin.

"She said that she's been in pain like this before. She didn't tell us much about it, but she did say something about her friend Jacob helping her get through it. She also spoke of the pain she had. She told us that each day it would grow; it wouldn't go away until she found him."

He made a tisking sound in his mouth. "That's too bad. You know, I wish I had someone to care about,"

I cocked my head at him, confused. "I thought you said you were taken by Colleen?"

He shook his head. "I made her up because I didn't want to be the only one with out a lover...so I lied."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Really?" he nodded. "Me too, but don't tell anyone!" That's so strange that we both lied...

His eyes popped open. "Wow. I'm shocked. I would've thought that you were in a deep relationship with someone, you're real pretty," I could feel my cheeks burn up, and not by the fire.

"Gee, thanks Scott. I'm flattered. You know, you're not so bad yourself," I added, being a little flirty. Ok, so maybe a lot flirty. Who cared? I know Scott didn't.

"You know, I always thought that you were the coolest throughout the Survivors." I guess he was in the flirty mood also.

"Dido." I peered into those eyes that were dazzling me. "You really are something, you know that, right?"

He nodded. He climbed over to Max, pushing him out of the way, scooting himself next to me, Max on his right now. I looked at him. He really was wonderful!

BPOV

Wow, when thoughts about Edward keep you up at night, and you fake sleep, you can really learn a lot about people, say Tori and Scott.

**A/N: I hoped you guys like it so far! Trust me…the next couples will be interesting also!!! I love all my reviewers! Show me how much you love me back by reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow, its kind of awkward when you want to talk to your loving fans, but don't have anything to say...**

Chapter 9

BPOV

I woke up the next morning. Having a full night of dreams about Edward, it really makes you hungry in the morning. Max and Natasha were talking quietly on the side, Scott and Tori were dazzling each other, Joey was fixing the fire, and Johnny and I were the only ones sleeping. Tori smiled at me when she saw I was awake. Her smile read that I must've not had a good night's sleep. Kicking and shouting was my conclusion.

I scratched my head, stretching up. "Hey, about last night," I started on my apologetic speech.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It happens..." But little did they know that this would continue happening. It was hard for me to walk without taking the pain off my chest. It wouldn't come off, it was under your skin.

"I'm going to go find something to eat,"

"Ok, I'll come with you." chirped Joey. We must've been a 1/2 mile off from where we were.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Huh?"

"You're limping."

"I'm limping?"

"Yeah, are you ok?" Was the pain that burned inside effecting my physical stability?

"Can we just keep moving?" I asked. I tried not to think about the pain. Mind over Matter.

Joey was a smart kid. Smart enough not to ask anymore questions.

Soon, we came across a post handing out bread and water. We gladly accepted it and gobbled it down. "Whoa! Bella! You're shaking! Look!" Indeed, the water that came in bottles, was shaking at a rapid pace. "You need to sit down, you shouldn't be standing," He grabbed my shoulder and walked me to the side. We sat down. Something was wrong with me.

I was really cold. My whole body was vibrating. I didn't' feel good. Maybe I just needed rest...maybe not.

"Just rest here. I'll go get you more bread. That might be it," I heard him whisper 'hopefully' under his breath. I needed to lay down.

I soon saw Joey running at me. Not with the bread. The bread was dropped out of his hands. He was darting at me. And that's the last thing I saw before I blanked out.

JOEY POV

I knew Bella wasn't doing good, but I didn't think she was this bad. I guess it's a good thing I went with her to find food. If she went alone, she probably would've never found the way back. It was when I turned around with the bread and saw her I knew she was sick. She looked like she had rabies. She was shaking at a rapid pace, eyes blinking uncontrollably. She started rolling off the little hill I had left her on. I ran over to her, as she looked me straight in the eyes. The way she looked at me was so...bizarre. Like I could feel the pain she was encountering within her. I was scared. It was a strange sensation that washed through me. I rushed over to her, kneeling before her body that had stopped motion.

The first thing I did was check her pulse. _bum...bum...………...bum...bum_...Her pulse was slower that usual, but still going a steady pace. I then opened her mouth to see if she was choking on her tongue. She didn't need CPR...nor and ambulance. She just looked...bad. I thought that the rest of the group would have better judgments. I scooped her in my arms bridal style. She looked dead, even though she wasn't. I was very concerned about her...this wasn't normal.

I got back to the camp with everyone's mouth dropped open and their eyes bulging out of their head. They couldn't find the words to speak.

"What happened!" cried Max and Tori in unison.

"I don't know! We found a place that you could get free bread and water, and she was shaking like crazy, so I set her down and went to fetch more bread for her. When I turned around again...I can't quite explain it. It was horrible, she was rapidly shaking and she was just, blah. I ran over to her but she stopped and she like, passed out of something. She still has a pulse and she doesn't need medical attention, though."

They all looked at me.

Max, muscles bulging out of his arms, (showoff) walked over and took Bella from my arms. He turned around from me and laid Bella down on one of the good towels that only had a few rips in it. (Sadly, those were the best). We just watched her for a little bit to see if she would wake up.

She didn't.

Was she slowly dieing? What made her this way? She was doing fine this whole time, over a week, but now she crashes? I don't get it. Although her husband Edward was gone and she missed him, it was impossible to miss someone so much that they started to die, right? I hope so because if we never find Edward, she will die.

EPOV

We traveled and traveled. I was tired of this. We were probably walking in circles. I wanted to die. Die Die Die.

We walked past a building that was wrecked down to the ground. I stopped dead in my tracks, when I smelt a scent. A very, very familiars scent. I followed the track.

**A/N: Ok, I know, really short. Sorry, but I had to end it here. Don't be mad at me for leaving an ending like this. Anywho, if you check out my profile, there's a poll there I want everyone to take. There's only 1 vote and that was my sister! So can you all take my poll? I'll change it every so often or just tell you guys through this. Thanks guys, I love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****hey hey guys. guess what? I dunno. lol. Oh, by the way. I'm adding a choice to my poll. I'll allow 2 votes per person so some of you can vote again if you changed your minds.**

Previously on...As the Storm Rolls In...

I was really cold. My whole body was vibrating. I didn't' feel good. Maybe I just needed rest...maybe not.

"Just rest here. I'll go get you more bread. That might be it," I heard him whisper 'hopefully' under his breath. I needed to lay down.

I soon saw Joey running at me. Not with the bread. The bread was dropped out of his hands. He was darting at me. And that's the last thing I saw before I blanked out.

Chapter 10

BPOV

Everything was spinning when my eyes opened. I think I was...dying. I was still really cold all over. My core had an ice fire in me like you just ran 3 miles outside in a blizzard. Not a good feeling. I never stopped shivering, or shaking. I thanked God that Edward didn't have to see me like this. He'd probably die too.

It was raining when the sun should've been right overhead. None of the survivors had spoken to me, in fear that I might break down again. The icy drops that ran down my face blended in with the stray tears that broke away from my gray eyes.

I was dying. I felt it. I could feel it through my aching body that lay still in the rain. I hated the feeling of dying. It was like being a crumpled piece of paper that got drowned in ice, then smashed under a foot. I wished someone would just take a gun and shoot me. I couldn't believe that my final moments were in a dump without anybody I really knew. I mean sure, I knew the survivors, but not like how I knew Edward, or Alice. I wanted to shake my head in disgust, but it would hurt too much. So I didn't. I went through a list in my head the best things that ever happened to me. 1) Meeting Edward. 2) Meeting the Cullens. 3) Marring Edward 4) Edward's meadow...the list went on. But I noticed that almost everything had to do with Edward. Pathetic. I was revolving around one person. I hoped that if I was this obsessed with him, he would be with me. Too bad it will break his heart to know that I died. More sorrow poured into my heart. My eyes were drifting closed. Closed for good. I tried to fight it, but it was no good. Tori saw what was happening and came and sat by me. Everyone else followed for my final moments.

Tori told me that I'll be ok wherever I go and I'll find Edward. Everyone agreed, attempting to comfort me. The wind was knocked out of me because no matter where I go, I could and would never find Edward. A tear droplet rolled down my cheek as I stared into the people who took me in my time of…death.

Joey POV

Bella was dying. I couldn't bare it. She was beautiful. She shouldn't die! Why do the good always die young? I'm still not sure how I felt about her. Mixed emotions. "Bella..." I whispered. Her eyes rolled down to me zombie like. I reached over to have her lean on my shoulder. Her eyes melted into mine. She couldn't even move. Her body was too weak. I bent my head down next to hers.

My lips locked with her. If she was going to die, I wanted to be the last person she kissed. I didn't kiss her for long, hearing the gasps of the other people watching. I set her down on the ground, afraid I'd hurt her. She groaned. I just watched her. I didn't look up at anyone else.

EPOV

"Where are you going?" asked Drew.

"I smell something. It's really familiar. It smells real good, like Bella."

I missed Bella. Oh, to have my Bella in my arms again would be like falling in love all over again. It's been almost 2 weeks. I know she can't be doing good. I never stopped cursing myself since this happened.

He shook his head at me. "Dude, we need to feed, we can't go. We need something."

"And if it is Bella, I must go. She can't be alone for this long. Trust me. I need to find her," I started walking away.

He grabbed me by my shoulder. "No, you'll cave, without my powers. You can't go."

"I have to."

"We BOTH need to feed. Our eyes are already red. You'll make a mistake if you do..."

I turned around to face him in the eyes. "Listen. I am going. You may go to feed, but we'd probably never run into each other again-"

"I can't go. You know why?" I raised my eyebrow. "I can see that you love Bella dearly. You've told me that she smells unimaginably good. I'm hungry. I'm afraid that if I go with you I might loose control. I can't have that, after all you've talked about her. I'm sorry. Obviously, she is too special to even put in check. I cannot go on."

"Gee Drew, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. I guess our journey together ends here." I stuck my hand out for a shaking. He grabbed and I shook.

I looked him in the eye. I brought him closer to hug him. I didn't care what people thought, he was a new friend. He was the one who had to listen to how much I missed Bella. He was a good guy.

"You know man, good luck finding your girl," he said.

"Thanks Drew, you too...and if you ever want to visit us, you know where to find us, up in Forks Washington. Please come any time."

"You know it." I backed up and nodded at him.

"Good-bye."

"Good-bye."

Max POV

Did Joey just kiss Bella?

Natasha POV

Why did Joey kiss Bella at a time like this? I'm sure she didn't like it, wouldn't the last person she kissed before she died want to be Edward, and not Joey. I mean, Edward was the last person she probably kissed, right? She seemed pretty devoted.

Bella looked so helpless...just laying there. It was like watching a horror movie. Nothing scary was happening, but just the picture. It was really hard to explain.

Bella's eyes were drifting. A tear dropped down my pale face. I never watched anyone die before. Knowing that there was nothing I could do, to help. It was a horrible feeling.

Before I knew it, I was sobbing, with tears running down my face in sorrow. Max scooted next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I needed comfort right now. I buried my head in his chest, really starting to cry now and hearing Tori do the same behind me. She was probably leaning into Scott. Poor Johnny and Joey. They didn't have anyone, well, mainly Johnny. Everyone else had a partner right now but him. What am I saying? Poor Johnny hm? Is he the one slowly dying a horrible death? Didn't think so.

Bella was starting to twitch now. She started shaking also. That just made me cry harder.

"...Edward..."

"She's calling Edwards name! She wants him so badly!" I cried out. I was hysterical now. All I did was cry as I watched Bella in agony as Max had his arms wrapped behind me the whole time.

Scott POV

Watching Bella die was horrible, especially watching her move like that on Joeys lap. And what was with him kissing her like that!? He knows she wouldn't want it. Tisk tisk tisk...acting when they can't react. If he wanted to do that so bad why couldn't he do that when she could say something back, oh right. BECAUSE SHE'S MARRIED AND SHE WOULD KILL HIM! What kind of person was he? That's sick. That's just sick. I would've given him a glare, but he wouldn't look up from Bella.

Otherwise, Tori was a crying monster on me. She wouldn't stop. Neither would Natasha on Max. We all had our alliances, but Johnny. He looked so lonely.

As if on cue, a girl looking our age came up to him. She had a nice tone of skin, blonde highlights in her maple brown hair, and had a mouth full of braces.

"Hey, can you come with me real quick? I know this may not be the best time but..." He got up and lead her back from our circle so they could talk in private.

Johnny POV

I was terribly upset with Bella. I know it wasn't her fault she was dying, but she was leaving me here. She was the only one that understood me. She knew how I felt. She was the only person that I really trusted. I didn't like her like that, not like Joey, but she could've been an amazing person. Now, I was the only outcast without and alliance. Though sadly Joey's wouldn't last long, I was all alone right now. No one to have with me. No girl crying by my side like the rest of them. I felt...awkward.

A girl, maybe my age, came up from behind me and tapped me on my shoulder. She was so pretty. She had amazing skin tone that really made the highlights in her brown hair look gorgeous. She came and smiled at me, revealing her teeth that were braced with blue and lime green string.

"Can you come with me real quick? I know this may not be the best time but..." she looked over at Bella. Worry covered her face. Her voice was an angel. I swear. My only reaction was to get up and follow her. I couldn't even say anything. Walking a little bit helped me recover.

"So, what's with all the commotion?" she asked gently, looking past my shoulder to look at Bella again.

"Well," Oh boy, I thought that my shyness would kick in now. But it didn't. Was I dreaming that I could actually have a normal conversation with someone without having my face go red? "After the storm hit, these people behind me ganged up themselves and called themselves the survivors, because they survived. I was the last to join. Then Bella joined. She told us that she lost her husband-"

"She's married?! Oh, but she's so young!"

"Yeah, she is, but then one day she wasn't doing too good. She said there was pain, and the next day it got worse. She missed her husband so bad that it was affecting her physical stability. She told us that she'd been in pain like this before, and it wouldn't go away until she found him. We still haven't yet. And she hasn't gotten better. She's dying right now."

"Oh! That's so sad though!"

"I know...Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Well, I actually pulled you out of there for your own sake. You didn't look too comfortable. I thought you could use someone to talk to."

"Hm, yeah. Haha." I looked her in the eye and could tell that we had a bond. "Do you want to come join us?"

"I suppose." We walked back and sat down. "What's your name?"

"I'm Johnny."

"I'm Elizabethzoebethgabielle. You can call me Arms for short though."

"ARMS?"

"Yeah. My arms are the big thing of where I used to live...long story."

"Yeah, I don't think this is the right time to talk about that now though."

"You're absolutely right."

BPOV

I wanted to just die already! I knew I was dying but c'mon! How long does it take one person to die? I was so humiliated! Everyone was just watching me. They should've taken a picture; it would last longer. Worse than that, Johnny brought another person over. I bet there would be a crowd soon. Oh please just let me die now.

For some reason, somewhere in my heart was telling me to stay alive. I'm not sure why it told me this, probably just to make Edward happy. All I needed to do right now was really concentrate on staying alive.

EPOV

I sensed something was wrong. I could feel it. I knew this scent was Bella. With every foot step, it reminded me more and more of her. I knew this was her without a doubt. I also knew she was in trouble without a doubt. I hope I wasn't too late when I arrived.

Tori POV

I almost fainted when Bella stopped doing whatever she was doing and spoke one word. Edward. It was loud and clear. The loudest we've heard from her in forever. Her eyes were wide open, like she knew she had to stay alive more. She inhaled loudly. Then stopped. She slowly exhaled. This was her last breath. I knew it. This was it.

Max POV

This is it. Bella will be dead in a few seconds. This was too sad to bare. This is it.

EPOV

Something in my mind made me go to vampire speed. No one would see me anyway. I had the worst feeling I ever had in the pit of my stomach that I had ever had. Bella was in danger. In life threatening danger. Her scent was getting more and more powerful. Oh, how it was so close, yet so far. And oh yet, how I needed to feed. I needed to eat something badly. I'm sure my eyes would be red by the time I got there. One more turn, and I'm sure I'll find her.

One turn later I saw a group of people sitting in a circle around someone. I ran quicker.

Scott POV

Bella has completely shut her eyes. Is she dead? I think so.

Tori POV

Oh my! I think Bella's dead!

Natasha POV

I cried harder when Bella stopped moving and her lids fell shut.

Max POV

That's pretty sad Bella had to go like this...

Johnny POV

No one will ever understand me like Bella did...

Joey POV

I could've swear I felt my eyes well up with tears when I felt her body get heavier and colder.

Arms POV

Even though I didn't know Bella for that long, that was really sad.

EPOV

I saw what was in the circle. My Bella.

**A/N: Aw, how sad. I know. By the way…does anybody know any songs that involve someone slowly dying, but they're trying to work through it? If 2 people were dying that'd be even better in the song. Thanks guys. Mwa!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ha ha, to those of you who told me they'll send their evil whatever's, LOL! I thought that was so funny!!! I think there will be a few more chapters then I'll close it up.**

Chapter 11

BPOV

When I closed my eyes, I thought for sure I'd be dead. Before I went anywhere, I think I had a dream.

I was on a beach. With Edward. His skin shimmered like before; breath taking, although I knew he never meant to take my breath away from me. We were facing each other while laying down. It was twilight outside. The sunset was beyond amazing. Strikes of lavender, crimson, orange, permission raced through the sky. Other colors like rose and aqua hid themselves behind the everlasting sun. Edward was the most magnificent creature that I have ever seen. The way his smile was hung on his mouth, the way his eyes burned love in my forehead, the way his muscled body lay there in front of me, made all the pain go away. Everything I had just felt, gone, vamoosed, gone.

I never wanted to leave this beach when Edward gently cuddled up with me. He stroked my hair, my cheekbone, my lips with his. Then he started speaking.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he said in shame.

"Yes?" I looked into his topaz eyes.

"I know you can hang in. You can do it." His encouragement felt so warm right now. "I know you can. When you wake I'll be right next to you. You know that? I found you."

"No no no Edward. I died. You might be next to me here, forever on, or next to my soulless body down on Earth, but I died. I'm in heaven right now. I cannot return." I snuggled up with him more. "I really am in heaven."

"Bella," his musical voice sent chills down my spine. "Yes you can. You have to work for it though."

I sat up straight, breaking away from his grip around my waist. "What do you mean, love?"

"You can return. The pain isn't bad anymore. You can go back now. It's ok."

"But how Edward!?"

"You must want it, with all your might. Do you want it with all your might?"

"Yes Edward! As long as you'll be here next to me when I wake up."

"I promise."

"Now how do I get back!?"

"Well, first things first. You do know that," He sighed deeply. "this is just an illusion. This is what you want to happen. You have got to break away from that. That's the first thing."

I tired hard. I was so scared that if I broke away from this, I'd loose him again. "Edward, I'm scared." He nodded and gave me his hand. I grabbed it and squeezed with all my might. I tried. With a puff of smoke, everything was gone. Including Edward.

When everything went away, my hand still felt like I had something in it. I couldn't break through whatever it was. I think his hand was still there. "Now what Edward!?" I shouted to him, wherever he may be.

"Now start running!" I got up, never letting go of his invisible hand. "Do you see the light?!"

"Yes!"

"Dive into it!"

I stopped in my tracks. "But I thought if you're dieing you're supposed to go to the light,"

"Just go Bella, trust me!" I sped up and ran. Ran hard. The light was so close, I could almost taste it. I dove into the light, wherever it may bring me.

EPOV

_I saw what was in the circle. My Bella_.

I dove over to her. It tore my heart in 2 to see her like this. I would've cried. Too bad I couldn't. She was on this guys lap! ON ANOTHER GUYS LAP!!! Oh...

I stopped vampire speed and walked, er. jogged over to them.

"What happened!?" Was all I could say. Everyone just starred at me. _Oh my goodness...HE'S HOT!...dude, can someone look that good!?...Who is the buffoon!?_

"What happened?" I repeated slower. One of the girls just kind of turned her head at me. No one answered me still.

"Ah!" I shouted. I came up to her and took her away from this guy. I glared at him. I held Bella in my arms like I did when we went over the threshold.

Holding Bella in my arms was too good to imagine. I found her. I found her through this mess. I never stopped looking. She was here. With me. Now. I grabbed her hand and never let go. I swirled with her in my arms, though she was heavier than normal-and colder. I stopped spinning and just held her, in taking that scent that drove me mad, for how thirsty I was. I kissed her forehead. "Oh, Bella!" I cried out. It felt amazing to be here with her. Only one thing was bugging me. She wasn't moving.

I turned to a person that looked pretty bold. "You," _Me?_ "Tell me what happened. Now."

"Are you Edward?" asked a girl from behind me. I spun around and nodded.

"Please tell me what happened!"

"Whoa, your eyes are red!" I sighed.

"I know. I know my eyes are red and I'm gorgeous. I know something is wrong with my Bella. Someone tell me this instant."

"I'm Tori. What happened was..." she explained what they had formed, what they had done, and the pain she described she was in. I couldn't believe my ears.

This was all my fault. Bella is dead. Bella is dead and it is all my fault. It's my fault because I was the one who didn't hold on to her when that storm rolled in. It was my fault because my vampire senses weren't strong enough. It was my fault because I didn't find her in time. Now she was dead. My pride and joy. My little wife. My only reason to stay alive. I hugged her tightly. I dry sobbed.

"You're welcome to stay with us if you would like," said someone. I didn't take my eyes off her. Her pale skin was paler, her body laying lifelessly,…her pulse going slowly.

"She still has a pulse!" Even though I didn't have Jaspers powers, I felt their attention snap up. I sat down in the middle, keeping my eyes on Bella. I brought her up to me, clutching her for her dear life. If only I held her like this during the storm. I'm not sure how long it was until someone spoke.

"I'm Natasha. This is Max, Johnny, Arms, Joey, Scott, and Tori. I'm really sorry about this."

I shot her a glance. "She's not dead."

She nodded as the rain fell. We sat there for what felt like forever. The rain stopped. I looked up into the ash gray color of the sky that held the filled clouds that soared above. Scott and Joey got up and started a fire in the middle of the circle.

Joey POV

I can't even say how embarrassing that was to have Bella's husband come over with Bella on my lap. I mean, really. Who knew we'd actually find him? Er, he find us. He came just too late.

His appearance was astonishing. He was very, _very_ good looking; just like me, not sounding smug or any thing :). He came up and took Bella right from me. He did have a right to though. He looked more depressed than I've ever seen anyone in my life act when he held the almost lifeless body of Bella. It was like he lost the whole world. They looked like they were made for each other. Not Bella and me.

BPOV

When I jumped in the light, I never let go of the hand. He never let go of mine. Instead of this room being light, it was dark. Very, very dark.

"Where are we Edward?" No answer. "Edward!?" No answer.

Although he didn't answer me, I knew he was here. I had the biggest gut feeling. He was here. I looked around and started running. There was no end. I think I could run forever so I gave up and cuddled on the floor, never letting go of the invisible hand. If I let go, I might never find it. I laid down on my left side and stayed that way until I woke.

EPOV

I laid next to Bella. She lay next to me. I faced the fire as she faced away from it. My hand laid on her shoulder as my other lay open in her palm. The whole time I prayed that Bella would make it. Soon enough, I wasn't only praying for Bella, but for myself.

Yes, myself. Edward Cullen, the vampire that can die from fire and such. **(A/N: I forgot if vampires could die from not feeding for too long. If they can't, play along!) **I wasn't sure I was dieing or not. I couldn't tell. All I know is that I was so weak. I've never been this weak in my life. _My Life!_ I wasn't sure why now. I hadn't fed in...almost 2 weeks. I've never gone this long without tasting delicious blood that ran through everyone's veins sitting around me, tempting me. Of course, I didn't even hesitate on saying NO. Soon, all I could do was just lay there. If I desperately wanted to, I could get up or something, but my most average thing was right now just laying here helplessly.

"Oh my...are you dieing too!?" cried Natasha. I shook my head. I didn't know if I was yet. Soon, everyone snuggled up together from the cold and quietly fell asleep, taking one last look at us.

CARLISLE POV

Esme and I were watching TV. We never stopped worrying about Edward and Bella. He was smart though. He'd probably found animals and secretly drank. He'd probably found Bella and their coming to an airport now. At least, that's what Esme and I hoped. The kids seemed worried also, even Rosalie for Bella.

My arm was around her shoulder as we watched the news. They were talking about the storm down in Florida. We hoped that if we watched every show or program about the storm, they'd show either Bella or Edward on camera, then we'd be able to find them. So far; no luck.

"This storm," started Haley, the news reporter. "Is very strange. A lot of humans survived, but no animals. Almost no animals are here, none have been spotted."

My eyes popped open, looking at Esme bizarrely.

"We need to go now!" shouted Esme. "KIDS!" Everyone rushed downstairs.

"What's wrong? Did we find them yet?" asked sweet little Alice.

"No. They just announced on the news that there are no animals down there."

"What does that mean?" asked Jasper.

"That means that Edward can't feed. He won't even consider eating humans, even if he's dieing! He hasn't fed in so long. We need to go NOW!"

Emmett smiled. "Here we go again..."

**A/N: ha ha. I was going to leave it here. I really, really wanted to. It's a good length, very suspenseful and amazing! I knew I couldn't because you guys would track me down and kill me, with your evil pets of course. :). So, I just decided to make the chapter longer...a lot longer...so all this next part was originally going to be in a new chapter. I know, that would've been cruel. The things I do for you guys...**

BPOV

I just laid there. Not sure how long it was until a voice surprised me, causing me to jump.

"Ok Bella, this is it! Fight it now, roll, squirm, do whatever, JUST DON'T STAY STILL. You can fight this now. NOW!" I got down on the ground, rolling around, screaming my loudest. I kicked, like a little kid. I stood up and did some jumping jacks, some running, whatever I could. I guess I was fighting it because soon, pictures started coming in this dark, dark room. The final picture came, and my angel was in my face. I was alive at last.

EPOV

Everyone was sleeping. Everyone was deeply in sleep. Except me. Joey was despicable for doing what he did to Bella. I needed to ask Bella some questions before I went farther into process of completely DESTROYING him.

I yawned, starring into the fire.

Suddenly, like a miracle, this "so called" lifeless body next to me was not so lifeless anymore. I scooted down to look at her face. She squirmed a little, gently rocking slowly. Very slowly. Then she started groaning, like she was screaming in her mind. It was a soft whine, not loud enough to wake the others, which was good because when Bella woke up, I would want to be the only person here to greet her. I grabbed her hand gently squeezing it. When she stopped moving and groaning and her eyes fluttered open, there aren't words to describe how I felt.

Her eyes, dark and beautiful, peered into mine. I waited for this moment for so long. And now I got it. Those amazing eyes. Right now, her skin didn't seem so pale, and her body didn't look so cold, or heavy. I smiled at her and she smiled back. It's been so long since I'd seen that smile.

"...Edward…?" Her eyes were squinted, like she was sleepy. Oh, she better not fall asleep. I've been through hell looking for her.

"...Bella..."

"Am I really alive? This isn't another dream? No illusion?"

"No Bella. This is the real deal."

We started kissing passionately. Her kiss felt so good right now. It gave me more strength. I felt strong after that. Not as strong as I would've normally been, but strong. She rolled over on top of me and stopped, sliding off. I questioned her.

"You're fragile right now. Don't say you aren't, I can feel it. It feels like you will break any second...Oh my gosh Edward! Your eyes! Their fiery red!" She turned and looked behind her to make sure no one heard this conversation.

"Yes, I know."

"When was the last time you drank?"

I shrugged. "Almost 2 weeks ago." She quietly shirked.

"Edward! Why wouldn't you drink!?"

"I was looking for you," I looked down in her eyes, she shook her head and smiled.

"Edward Edward Edward..."

"It'll be fine for now. We'll deal with it in the morning." I brushed her cheekbone down to her chin, rising it to kiss me again. She didn't roll over again, she stayed still to not hurt me. Silly Bella. She hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear.

"I've missed you so much." she began to tear up.

"You have no idea how much I needed to see you again." I wiped away an escaping tear from her.

"Don't ever leave me Edward. Only if you see a little mouse come by..." she smiled and nudged me. "Other than that, don't ever leave my side. Promise?"

"Promise."

We snuggled up for the rest of the night. Bella had told me that she was still terribly weak, but living. She never went back to sleep, she dozed off for a little bit, but never a full sleep. "I love you." I told her.

"I love you more." she responded, kissing my chin with love.

BPOV

After catching up with Edward on things, his eyes grew more red, and his body came more weak. I've never seen him like this. Then it hit me like a comet. My eyes buckled up with more tears to come.

"You're dieing." I spoke softly to him.

"Naw, I'm fine."

"Don't be stupid Edward. You know you are! Please don't Edward."

"I won't."

"When I was dieing, you were there. Well, when I wasn't conscious I mean. We were on a beach, talking. You got me through this. You told me to go into the light and you were the one who told me to jump around."

He looked at me like I was insane. "Right..." He said, sarcasm heavily used.

"But it worked. I'm here now. Sure, I'm not healthy but I'm not dead either. I know you can overcome this. I can get you through this, with out even being in your mind to help you."

"Silly Bella, you're always in my mind." I loved him dearly.

"I love you Edward. I love you madly. I know you won't die. I'll be here next to you the whole time. I promise."

He smiled at me, because under all of his positive thoughts was the worry that was caged in him.

Natasha POV

I woke up the next morning and Edward was still here with Bella...Holy Crap! His eyes are on fire! That's not human. He looked up at me like he just heard my thoughts. "Morning." I said. He nodded. "How is...Bella?"

"Good." he said, only it wasn't him. It was...Bella! Bella was awake! Bella was alive!

"Bella?"

"Yes. I don't feel too good so umm, I'm not doing to good, but I'm not dead!" she cried out in joy. Through her voice, I could tell that she didn't want us all hovered above her saying things like "I'm so glad you're alive" or "How was heaven?" or "I thought for sure you were a goner!"

When the rest of us woke up, I motioned for them not really to talk to Bella. All they really said was "Great to have you back." And it was good to have Bella back. Knowing that she didn't die gave us all pretty warm feelings.

Sometime throughout the day, I was just way too curious and I just had to ask Edward something. "Edward, I don't really mean to be rude, but how come your eyes are so red?"

He looked at me. He seemed...not ok. I'm sure he could figure it out. "Contacts..." was all he said. Wow, crimson contacts, that's pretty cool. I smiled at them. I got really hungry and went looking for food with Max. We found another station that was giving away food and water. We brought some back for all of us. Everyone took some...except Edward. That was strange. Bella tried to get hers down, but couldn't do it.

"Don't you want any?" I asked him.

He barely shook his head. He didn't look too good.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. It was at night when I started thinking how we were going to get out of here. I should ask people tomorrow. I'll sleep on it, and with that, I went to sleep right next to Max.

EPOV

I was too weak to move. I needed blood. I was going to die here. There was no way I could get blood...or move. Faithful Bella never left my side. She snuggled with me the whole day, which, of course, I didn't mind. All hope was lost, I was numb. I was dieing. That was obvious now. When it got serious, Bella insisted that she go out and find something, like a rodent for me, and distract everybody. I didn't let her. I wouldn't let her. She was too weak and if someone kidnapped her? I couldn't loose her again. Not now. Not ever. My head was buried in her hair, inhaling the scent of whatever hair smells like. My head started spinning. Oh no, I was loosing it now. No. Bella got through it, I can too. I concentrated on keeping it real.

It was late out. Everyone was still sleeping, but Bella and I. I was still concentrating on staying alive. Bella squeezed my hand. "It'll be alright." she seemed too worried, and that's when I realized that I had to stay alive for Bella. She did it too, and she'd probably go cliff diving again if I died. I tried my best to work on it. My head got lightheaded, but that didn't stop me.

"I love you Bella." I told her every once in a while.

It must've been 4 in the morning. It was jet black outside and there were no stars in the sky. A toasty fire was going and everything in my vision started getting blurry.

Yes, about 4 in the morning would be the correct time when I heard something.

I attempted to open my eyes. They would budge. I sighed in defeat.

"Psssst. Edward? Is that you?" this voice was low and calm, and yet, oddly familiar. They were trying to be quiet. Someone was looking for me?

"I don't know Jasper, I think it is him. He has a scent of...him, we'll put it that way."

"Alice, look, that looks like Bella!" he said again.

I believe this was Jasper and Alice. My family as back again. They scrambled over people to get by us.

Alice woke Bella. "Alice? Is that you? Alice? It is you! Oh, I missed you so much. You've got to help Edward though. He's going to die!"

ALICE POV

We boarded off the plane and split up. The blood smells were way down so we could smell them more easily now. We searched for a long time. Nothing. We came to a group of people with a fire going. That camp site gave off a particular smell. We checked it out.

There were a lot of people...9 to be exact. One person laying down, looked somewhat like Edward. The features on his face were defiantly the same. He looked different by having much, much more paler skin. I know, us vampires had pale white skin, but his was unbelievable. I didn't want to see what his eyes looked like. Probably canary red. I shivered.

"Psssst. Edward. Is that you?" whispered Jasper. He shook his head. He cupped his hand around my ear and told me Edward would've heard us in a heartbeat, and it doesn't look too much like how Edward was supposed to look like.

"I don't know Jasper, I think it is him. He has a scent of...him, we'll put it that way." that was the best way I could do it without saying vampire scent. Jasper suddenly grabbed my arm and pointed.

"Alice, look, that looks like Bella!" I tripped over some people going over to Bella and waking her up.

"Alice? Is that you? Alice? It is you! Oh, I missed you so much. You've got to help Edward though. He's going to die!"

I looked up at Jasper. "Bella, we will be right back. Talk to Edward."

Jasper and I locked hands and raced back to the meeting spot were all of us agreed to come back. Soon enough, they all came back.

"We found them! We found them! Edward is in trouble. Bella thinks he's dieing. We've got to hurry. Let's go. I'll lead the way." I raced back to them where we had to evacuate them immediately.

EPOV

I couldn't even speak. Bella had to tell them what was happening without saying anything with vampires because soon enough, our whole camp was up.

"What's going on?" asked Joey.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my wife Esme, and my kids, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. Edward is also my son and Bella is my daughter-in-law. We're here to pick them up and bring them home."

Everyone's expression went blank.

Emmett reached down carefully and scooped me up off the ground. I was flexible. It was like I didn't have any bones. Every step Emmett took, my arms and legs flopped. Somewhere throughout this, my eyes were able to open, and that's all they could do for now.

BPOV

I was so sad to leave my friends.

"Listen you guys. You guys are awesome. I love you guys. Thank you so much for everything. Thanks for listening to my complaining and taking care of me. If it weren't for you guys, I would've been dead a long time ago. Thanks so much, and if any time you guys would like to come up to Forks, I'll be there."

Jasper came and picked me up. He felt...clean, unlike everyone here. He also felt safe. The safest I'd felt in so long. "That's Forks, Washington, as in DC!..." I trailed off as we walked away. I was scared to death to go home actually. Charlie and Renee would be worried sick. Alice would pamper me. Edward might not make it. I breathed in and out. I could do this.

We got into the rental cars that would bring us to the airport. Esme drove this car, with Alice and Jasper in it. Carlisle drove the other car, carrying Rosalie and Emmett. My head rested against Alice while my body laid against, er on I should say, Jasper.

My head started turning again. "Aw, I love you guys," I said out loud. Although I knew I would soon be wiped out, for some reason, I knew I wasn't going to die anymore. I had found Edward.

_AT THE AIRPORT_

When we got to the air port, I woke up. No one even touched me or said anything.

"Ok, let's go." I tried getting out.

"Bella, do you want us to carry you?"

"No, I can try by myself." I tried by myself and failed. Big time, I fell flat on my face, coughing on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm going to carry you," stated Jasper.

"Thanks." I said.

Carlisle parked behind us. Emmett didn't even give Edward an option of walking. He just lifted him out and carried him. They were about 10 feet away from us. I looked at Edward. His eyes were open, and that was good. I think he was fighting it. I smiled and waved at him. He only smiled, for not having enough strength to wave. I blew him a kiss and he smiled again. Then, he yawned and his head drew back.

We boarded the plane. I sat next to Alice and Jasper again. Edward sat on the other side of the plane, I'm not sure why though. He sat next to Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme sat a few rows behind us, talking about what has and what will happen.

"Oh Bella, I was so worried about you." choked Alice.

"Mhm." I said.

"I'm glad you're ok though," added Jasper.

"Mhm."

"Do you just want to rest now?" asked Alice, looking at Jasper.

"Mhm."

"Ok," they both kissed the top of my head lightly. "Goodnight."

**A/N: I know, this was such a long chapter:). It's 2:13 in the morning. Holy Mollie! It took me over 2 hours to write this...then again, I DO space out a lot. Hey you guys, I was just wondering, can vampire's grow mustaches and beards? It has nothing to do with the story, I'm just curious :). You guys better review. I don't want all this hard work to go to waste! ILY ALL!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: YO! I always like to say something here, but I never know what...creepy...**

**Chapter 12**

BPOV

I woke up the next morning in a comfy, pink bed. It wasn't my bed. It wasn't a hospital bed. It wasn't Edwards bed. I looked around the room to find Alice sitting at the foot of the bed. Oh, this was Alice's bed. I sat up in the bed. My body ached a lot all over. I had an enormous appetite and the biggest craving for water.

"Good morning." said Alice. She climbed to the top of the bed and gave me a big hug.

"I'm so glad that you're ok. I truly am. I don't know what I would do with out you!"

"Same here. I mean, if I wasn't here, then who would you go on all of your shopping sprees with?"

Alice's face brightened. "Want to go on one today?"

"Hm, maybe tomorrow. Can we have breakfast now?"

Alice smiled and ran downstairs and was back again in the blink of an eye with a plate of eggs and a bottled water that Esme cooked for me over night. I gobbled it down so fast. I chugged down the water also.

"I'm sorry it had to happen on your honeymoon." said Alice.

"Yeah. Me too."

I sat there a moment and introspected. If Edward didn't find me, I would be dead. No Edward. No life. I shuddered at what my body was, or wasn't, capable of.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

Just then, the maple brown door creaked as it slowly swayed open. Edward, my Edward, leaned against the doorframe that held his amazing position. His hands stuffed into his pockets, his slender body bent, his head slightly bowing downward. He had new clothes that he changed into, unlike the disgusting clothes I was in. He was hidden in the shadows. This sight was breathtaking.

"…Edward." I gasped out.

His charming smile appeared crookedly when he slightly raised his head.

I reminded to breath when my lungs started to hurt.

He removed himself from the frame and walked over to me, hearing the quiet clicks of his shoes against the soft carpeted floor. He stopped in front of me and just stood there. I felt awkward with my poorly hygiene self.

Edward took my hands in his, looking deeply into my eyes. His eyes melted mine to a blob of mush.

"Bella," He bent down on both of his knees. "I, Edward, am deepest beyond words sorry that we have been separated and for nearly taking you beautiful soul away. It is all my fault that this happened. I'm sorry. I will never, ever forgive myself."

"Edward," I cut him off. "It's ok. I forgive you. It wasn't your fault that I nearly died. It was my odd mind. Don't be like this."

He put his head down on my laps, I brushed my fingers through his bronze colored hair, it was so smooth and soft. Clearly he had showered. I picked his head up, facing it to mine. His gorgeous face in front of mine. I leaned down.

We kissed lightly, reuniting our lips that had been separated. I gasped for breath as Edward slowly crawled on the bed next to me, knocking me over. Alice laughed and left the room, letting us have our privacy. His hands started to wrap around my head, but I protested him.

"Edward? Can I have a human moment first?" I think he seemed shocked that I said this. He immediately rolled off and let me get up.

"Sure. There's spare towels in the cabinet and you can use Alice's clothes. She won't mind." I thanked him and scooted off the bed and grabbed a white tank top and other clothing and started walking to the bathroom. I paused in the doorway and turned around.

Edward had his hands together behind his back staring out of the window.

"Edward." I whispered. It's a good thing he had vampire hearing because he would've never heard me. He slowly turned around to me, letting his arms fall to his side. I looked him in the eyes. How could I of been so close to loosing him? A tear rolled down my cheek, icy and wet, just like the memories of what happened just not that long ago. I was brainless right then.

I dropped everything that was in my hands and I ran to my love. He ran to me.

We met half way, embracing each other in a snuggly warm hug that was a little too tight. "I love you." was what we kept saying. Every so often he'd kiss me, but he mainly had me prisoner in his arms; I was perfectly fine with that. My arms never left his sides. I clutched him for life, that I now know how dear it really is. I started sobbing, burying my head in his shirt. He rubbed his hands through my oily hair.

I looked up at him. "Edward? Will anything like this happen again in the future? I mean, when I get turned?"

"No." he laughed. "It will never happen again. I promise. I promise you that it won't, just like how I promised you that I'd find you."

"Ok," I sighed into his chest, never wanting to let go. Now that I had him in my arms, I never had to.

Edward swung me up in one of his arm, grabbing my clothes in the other. He then set the clothes on top of me, carrying me bridal style like he once had over the threshold. He kicked open the door and made his way down the unlit hallway. He kicked open the bathroom door.

He let me stand on my feet, I grabbed onto his hand for balance. He slammed the door shut, looking at me with careful and wild eyes. He took my hand in his and squeezed it tight. "You may shower now. Would you like me to leave?" I pondered.

"No. I want you to stay. I can't be without you now. You may come in with me if you like..." I said sheepishly. I felt my face redden. I looked away. He got up and came over to me, turning me around by my shoulder gently.

"Don't be embarrassed. Don't be ashamed." He looked in my eyes. I rummaged around in his. I found apologetic love within. "Would you like me to accompany you in the shower? Or will it make you uncomfortable?" he twisted his fingers in mine.

"Whatever you'd like." He shook his head and told me it was my decision. I honestly couldn't decide. "Bella, you worry to much."

He placed his cold hand on my spine, gripping my hand. He started turning me and swaying. I think he was pretending that we were ball room dancing. I let myself go defenseless, he supported my whole body. I was in heaven...again. He looked down to me while we swayed to no music. "Maybe next time." He spoke. I was almost disappointed, but I wanted to take a shower alone right now.

I sighed as I watched him leave the bathroom. He'd be right here when I got out. I fell onto the closed toilet seat while I undid my pony tail. I got up and took my clothes off while I started up the steaming hot water.

I can't even tell you how good it felt. I must've stood there for at LEAST a half hour because Edward knocked on the door and asked me if I was ok. My showers usually last 10 minutes. I started to begin my shower, carefully lathering my hair and body. I washed every square inch of my body, behind my ears, under each fingernail, my earlobes, in between my toes...I could actually say that I was squeaky clean. I knew I had to get out of the shower when there was no hot water left. I opened the curtains to find no one there...and the whole bathroom steamed up. I could barely see anything. I opened the door and swung it so the heat could get out. Edward knew better to come in right away, I still needed to get dressed. I wrapped my hair in a towel, as well as my body. I pampered myself, dressing myself in Alice's clothes and blow drying my hair. I put my hair into a clip and started putting on my make-up.

I was finally ready. I reopened the door and followed the remaining steam to Edwards room. He was sitting on his bed listening to a cassette tape, taking it off when he realized my arrival. I strode over to him, cuddling in his arms that secured me to him forever and ever.

**A/N: I'm really really REALLY sorry that I haven't' posted in a while. I got a ton of things to do at my house. It's A LOT!!! I'm really going to try to post the next chapter A LOT sooner than this one! (And no, the story isn't over). Plus, I'm changing the poll in my profile/account so check it out!**


	13. Chapter 13

Previously on…As the Storm Rolls In

I was finally ready. I reopened the door and followed the remaining steam to Edwards room. He was sitting on his bed listening to a cassette tape, taking it off when he realized my arrival. I strode over to him, cuddling in his arms that secured me to him forever and ever.

Chapter 13

Edward and I talked for a while. A lot of it was about how unbearable it was to be without each other, and if we ever go somewhere again, we're making sure that their will be no storms heading our way. After this traumatic experience, it was hard to live in Forks, home of the rain and all…

Later the same day we had some visitors.

Edward and myself dreamily walked downstairs to the door, opening it with great surprise.

"Hey." said the Survivors in harmony. My heart didn't know how to respond. Maybe by skipping a beat. My knees wobbled, feeling the overwhelming and pain through this 'interesting' experience.

"H-hey," I said weakly. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, the plane company or whatever decided to open their hearts and they're giving out free plane rides to wherever. One stopped near here so we thought we might visit you. I believe that we are just visiting." spoke Max.

"O-oh. Ok." I just kind of stared at them. They were dressed poorly, ripped clothes, dirty and oily faces, hair misplaced… "Hold on real quick." I shut the door and spoke quietly to my one and only love.

"Edward, can they…freshen up here? They look so terrible. I'd feel ashamed of what I was wearing if I were still in that. Was that what I looked like?"

"Bella sweetie, of course they can, they helped you get through. I'd do anything for them. Invite them in!"

The door creaked open. "Wait, is that what I looked like?" he just gave me a smug smile and squeezed my hands, burning up my face.

"You guys are my best friends. Won't you stay for a little while? You can all take nice, hot showers and get new clothes?"

Smiles slipped on their faces. "OK."

The day went by quickly. There wasn't much to say, it was just last night I saw them. "How did you guys get up here so quick?"

"Well, the day after you left-" started Natasha.

"Isn't that today?"

She gave me a curious look. "No"

I shot a glance to Edward. "How many days has it been?"

"You slept all the night we brought you home, all through the day, the night, part of the next day, you started sleep walking a little. You woke up a little that night and woke up this morning."

"Wow. I don't remember anything! Did I say anything important?"

"Well," said Edward remembering. "You mainly just looked uncomfortable. A few mumbles, but nothing to big." Phew.

"Ok."

When everybody's hygiene level was raised by a million, they decided to take off. I bid my farewells to them and wished them the best of luck, hoping that they'd visit me again.

Everybody was gone, Edward and I had the rest of the house to ourselves. He carried me up to his room, lighting 3 candles. We laid on his bed, staring into each other's mysterious eyes. I supposed that worry was in between the pupils.

"What is bothering you, love?" He rolled me onto his chest, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What if something happens again, and we're separated. Maybe its not a storm, but sunlight with people? Or a burning house? We'll be separated, again. I don't know if I can live, again. I barely got through that…"

His grip tightened. "I'd rather die than live without you. I'd rather expose every vampire in the world than lose you. I'd rather be cut up into pieces than have you scraped by a single slice of glass. It'll never happen again. You can remain here in my arms for as much as you'd like."

"That's impossible. I want to lay here with you for the rest of my life and beyond. Everything I do Edward, I want to do it with you. I cannot imagine life anywhere else." I laid my head on his open button shirt, feeling the cotton undershirt on my cheek.

"Then get settled. We can be here for ever and ever."

"Somehow Edward, I really, truly believe that."

THE END

**A/N: Well, I know its short, but I think it's a sweet way to end it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My next story is going to be great. I'll have chapters prewritten so the wait won't be long. It'll be so original, I can bet that NO ONE has thought of it! So if you want to read it, or just see the title (which will probably draw you in) you can put me under your authors alert. Thanks for reading this story and making it the hit it is! Love you all!**


End file.
